


Can't Hold Back

by Nathalaia



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: BaeDae - Freeform, DaeBae, M/M, Romance, TaeDae - Freeform, sundae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathalaia/pseuds/Nathalaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When asked to bring a drunk Daesung home, Youngbae, as the good hyung he is, naturally agrees. But a drunk Daesung is dangerous (and tempting), or so Youngbae will soon realise. Now with a prequel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite nervous about uploading this here, so, well... Meh.
> 
> Well, first of: I asked two of my friends to give me a sentence each and I'd then write a fic and include those sentences, hence, here we are! Soo... Ye. The fic might be a bit weird? Oh, and do note that I've never really written smut before. This was my own way of forcing myself to get used to writing smut or something. Err. That being said, this is pretty much my first smutty-ish fic, so it might not be too good.
> 
> Genre is a bit on the... romantic side, some humour (/crack-ish), mh... Is smut-ish considered a genre?
> 
> Hmm... Yes, all that aside, I'm a woman on a mission! The world needs more Daebae-lovers and so that's what I'm trying to make! (Whether I'm succeeding or not is another thing entirely.)
> 
> Oh, and if you spot any typos or other mistakes then do not hesitate to notify me!
> 
> ... Well, yes. I do not think I have anything else to say. You may now proceed to the fanfic itself.

It’s a well-known fact among the members of _Bigbang_ and a handful of others that Daesung doesn’t drink his brains out when he parties. Sometimes he drinks enough to slur a bit when talking, but he’s able to stand without swaying too much and can act sober enough when needed. Most times, though, he drinks just enough to loosen up and have fun. 

Not this time. This time he’s _drunk_ as in _can’t-walk-or-talk-or-think-straight_. 

And Jiyong assigned _me_ the task to get him home and make sure he doesn’t hurt himself in the act. 

“Hyung, can’t you take Daesung-ah home?” he had asked me over the loud music, glancing at Daesung who was dancing on a table together with maknae, the former swinging his shirt above his head like a lasso, shouting some intelligible words at the crowd gathered around who was cheering him and maknae on, yelling likewise drunken words back. “Hyung and I will take care of maknae and the rest, so just please take Daesung-ah home,” Jiyong added before looking at me with pleading eyes. 

I hadn’t been able to say no. Besides, _someone_ had to get Daesung away before he embarrassed himself – or us – further. Being one of the only ones sober at the party, I quickly bid my farewells to my friends before I stepped in and got Daesung down from the table, ignoring maknae’s whining and attempts at persuading me to join him (“Come up here and move those hips, hyung! They’ll love it!”). Instead I focused on getting Daesung to put on his shirt again. 

Daesung smiled brightly at me when I grabbed him by the elbow to guide him away, but less than ten paces later he stumbled into me and I had to support him with an arm around his waist lest he fell flat on his face. He kept blabbering nonsense all the way towards the door and about halfway I threw a despairing look in Jiyong’s direction, a look he just answered with a sheepish smile and a shrug of his shoulders. He then turned his eyes to Seunghyun hyung and before I looked away, I just caught the grin he shared with the latter.

Ignoring the oddness of that, I concentrated on getting a highly drunk Daesung safely out of the crowded room and further out to the waiting car. Once inside the car, Daesung rested his head on my shoulder and blacked out immediately. I sighed softly and told Manager hyung to take us back to the dorm. When we finally reached the dorm, it took me a minute to shake Daesung awake, telling him to get out of the car and inside.

“Caaan’t, hyung’ll have t’ carry me!” he slurred and I rolled my eyes, grabbing him around the waist and hoisting him out of the car.  Once I had assured Manager hyung that we’d be fine and that Jiyong and the others would soon join us, I carried, yes, _carried_ Daesung to the front door, the younger mumbling unintelligible words in my ear all the way (I did _not_ shiver when his hot breath made contact with my skin). After a few unsuccessful attempts I finally unlocked the door and got us in, closing and locking it again behind me. I then tried to get Daesung off of my back, but he wouldn’t budge.

“You’re heading straight to bed,” I muttered at him, glancing at him from out of the corner of my eyes. 

“No bed!” he said, hitting me weakly on the shoulder. “Too early, no bed!”

“Such a child,” I sighed and walked to the bedroom I share with him. Here I managed to throw him off me and down on the mattress. “Sleep.”

“Can’t,” he slurred, looking up at me through half-lidded eyes. He lifted a hand towards me, studying at it for a moment with a frown before looking back at me. “I’m clothed.”

“Take it off.”

“Can’t.”

“I’m not doing it for you.”

“But hyuuuung!”

And all that leads to this very moment. I stare at the younger in front of me who’s looking right back, arms reaching out for me as if he is expecting _me_ to strip him. 

I sigh and sit on the bed. “I’ll eagerly await your thanks in the form of food tomorrow or something,” I mutter as I reach out to unbutton his shirt. No pulling it over his head like he did earlier. I decidedly avoid staring at his bare chest once I manage to take off his shirt. 

It’s when he seems to _also_ expect that I take off his _leather pants_ that I draw the line.

“You’ll take them off yourself or sleep with them on,” I say sternly as I stand. “Go to sleep. I’ll bring a bucket in a moment, so just _stay_ here, okay? Lay down and I’ll be right back.” With that I turn around and head for the door, just catching the sight of Daesung looking away from me before I step out and close the door behind me. 

I somehow doubt he’s going to do as I say, but when I return with a bucket, a glass of water and some aspirin, I see him fast asleep, face flat on the pillow, and I can’t help a small smile from forming on my lips. I leave the bucket beside the bed and the aspirin and water on the bed table and then I leave the room again. 

I wonder when Jiyong and the two others will be here. Is maknae being a pain? I contemplate for some time whether to stay up and wait for them or just head to bed myself as it _is_ late and I’m tired after a long day of first schedule and then partying. After some thought I head for the bathroom, having decided to just sleep. 

“ _Hyuuung_ , I can’t sleep!” a whiny voice calls some time later, when I’m in the bathroom and preparing for bed, and the younger steps into the room, swaying just slightly, obviously still drunk. 

How in the world did he get into the bathroom when I locked the door and in _his_ state no less?

He stills, staring at my wide-eyed face before he breaks into a grin. “You look good, hyung.”

I feel myself blushing from the neck and up. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate your thoughts on that matter, but can’t you _please_ get out of the bathroom while I’m on the toilet?!” I practically yell before finishing up, flushing the toilet and moving to wash my hands.

He doesn’t move from his position by the door and I just barely prevent a groan from escaping me. 

I thank God for giving me this much patience when dealing with drunk people, drunk Daesung’s in particular. He is proving much harder to handle than I first thought.

“Daesung-ah, get back to bed,” I say once I’ve dried my hands and turned to face him, arms crossed over my chest. “Come on. Move.”

“Move…” he mumbles, eyes closing and opening slowly. He then smiles brightly and beams at me. “I love that song! ‘S soo good, hyung!”

I redden again, not as much as before, though, and let out a heavy sigh, massaging my temples. “Daesung-ah, you need to sleep. I bet you’re going to be very much hangover tomorrow and I-“

“’S not going to get that bad,” he mutters, stepping away from the door in order to close it behind him. How come I suddenly feel uneasy? He approaches me with slow steps while I back up, staring at him. “’M not that drunk.”

“There’s just no reasoning with you, huh?” I say, following him with my eyes as he gets closer and closer. Wait, he didn’t lock the door, right? What is he plotting?

“ _Hyung_ , you don’t _get it_ ,” Daesung whines, coming to a stop in front of me. 

“You’re drunk, Daesung-ah,” I say slowly. “Get back to bed. I’ll make sure-“

“I can’t hold back any longer,” he interrupts me, eyes staring straight at me which is very odd for someone who’s drunk. I feel something tighten in my chest and suddenly I become aware of the fact that while he’s still dressed in his _very tight leather pants_ , his _chest_ is bare, leaving me with a clear sight of his slightly tanned and toned upper body. My breath hitches and I force my eyes away from the sight once Daesung closes in on me, trapping me against the wall with a hand on each side of me, body flush against mine and-

Oh. 

_Oh._

Oh God.

“I can’t hold it back any longer,” he repeats in a low voice, making chills run up my spine and causing my heartbeat to quicken. “I just wanna have you.”

“Daesung-ah, you’re not thinking straight,” I manage, my voice cracking slightly towards the end as I look him in the eyes. “You’ve been drinking.” And how that fact hurts me at the moment. “Tomorrow you’ll-“

“I didn’t drink that much,” Daesung reveals with a mutter and I blink. “I just needed… something to give me courage. I couldn’t do it before, but now, in my intoxicated state, I do not think as much about it. I can tell you that I like you and thereby uncover the secret I’ve been hiding in what feels like ages. I like you, Dong Youngbae.”

I blink. “You’re not drunk?”

This draws a groan from Daesung’s lips and he lets his head fall down on my shoulder. “I just confessed to you and you’re just worrying about the fact that I’m a _little less_ drunk than you initially thought me to be!”

I am very confused, but I also feel immensely happy while also being very apprehensive. He _has_ been drinking, that I know for a fact as I witnessed him gulp down a few shots shortly after each other when the party just started and then some more shots regularly throughout the night. “You’re not _sober_ , that’s for sure, and that’s the problem. I’m not about to take advantage of you when you’ve been drinking! What if you regret it tomorrow?”

He perks up at this, looking at me with surprisingly clear eyes. He really isn’t _that_ drunk. Did he just play drunk before? Aish, seriously… “So you want to? You like me back?”

I stare hard at him, my mouth forming a thin line. Of course he latches onto _that_. “As I just _said_ , you don’t know what you’re saying and I’m not going to take adva-“

“Do it,” he says, pressing his body against mine. “Take advantage of me.”

“Dae-“ I attempt feebly but before I can even finish, he has seized hold of my jaw with a firm hold and then suddenly his lips are on mine and it’s already too much. His closeness has made me weak and so I almost immediately respond to the kiss, eyes closing on themselves. He seems to want it and I can’t hold back any longer. We both moan into the kiss when Daesung’s tongue slides over my lips and I let him in, our tongues meeting in a fierce battle of dominance. Daesung’s free hand has grabbed one of mine and is now holding it against the wall, fingers interlaced. My other arm is around his waist, pulling him closer yet despite it being an almost physical impossibility. 

The need for air all too soon makes itself present and we are forced to break the kiss, gasping for much-needed air while staring at each other. Lust has caused his eyes to darken and I bet he sees the same in mine. I _am_ feeling pretty hot and when Daesung suddenly decides to grind his hips against mine, I let out a loud moan and throw my head backwards against the wall.

Daesung is dangerous when he’s drunk. He’s someone I can’t deny.

I’m only just aware of him letting go of my jaw in order to grab my free hand and lift it up to the other, keeping both of them pinned against the wall with one hand. I’m in the middle of calling his name when he once again cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine, forgetting all about soft, sweet kisses and instead going for fierce and hard ones. I am not complaining, though. This somewhat rough side of him turns me on more than it should.

That _he_ , a _man_ , turns me on is something I in a long time hated myself for before I eventually resigned myself to the fact that I was – _am –_ in love with another man, and not just _some_ man, but _Daesung_ , my _bandmate_ , someone I’ve been a close friend to in many years. 

That he reciprocates my feelings wasn’t something I expected, but going by the way he keeps grinding into me, making me go absolutely _crazy_ , he wants me just as much as I want him, and who knows, maybe he’s wanted it for just as long as I.

“Bae…” he moans into my ear once he has broken the kiss again, both of us breathing heavily, causing an almost violent shiver to run down my spine. “ _Bae_ …” he repeats and I want to hit him for teasing me like that. 

“You have no idea…” he mumbles against my skin, his hot breath ghosting over my neck, and I fight another shiver down. “You have absolutely no idea…”

“What?” I ask breathlessly, half-closed eyes focusing on his face, his eyes shut, as he trails a tongue down my shoulder, his free hand pulling down in my shirt in order to get access to the skin underneath.

“You have no idea of how long I’ve wanted this,” he concludes, opening his eyes to stare up at me. My breath hitches in my throat when his lips broaden in a radiant smile. “Really.”

“I think I do,” I breathe, holding his gaze. “For a long time.”

His smile widens just a tad and then he nuzzles into the crook of my neck, breathing softly. “For a long time,” he agrees in a whisper and I let out a soft sigh. One of his hands has found its way underneath my shirt and is now tracing my stomach with the fingertips. His hand is cold against my heated, bare skin. 

I lean over just slightly to press a soft kiss against his jaw and he smiles again, never stops smiling, as he straightens up and kisses me on the mouth, softer this time, much softer than the first two we shared. I find that I quite like this, too. 

We kiss lazily for some time, just enjoying the pace and the feeling, the sweetness instead of the aggression that almost took over earlier. Daesung’s hand continues to roam over my stomach and chest, sometimes using his nails as he strokes from one place to another. I want to touch him too, but my hands are being held captive above my head by the man in front of me and he doesn’t seem to want to release me anytime soon, much to my despair. I really, _really_ want to run my hands over his stomach, his torso, to feel the muscles flex underneath my touch and to hear his breath hitch because I’ve touched some extra sensitive part of his upper body. 

I want to explore his whole body, find all the erogenous zones and make him writhe, make his breathing heavy and his body hot – something I’ve always thought an impossibility before tonight. 

At the time being, however, he is in control and I get this feeling that _he_ wants _me_ to writhe tonight. In any case he grinds against me again and has moved his mouth from my lips to my jaw, continuing all the way down my throat where he at some point stops and sucks. He even bites. It’s going to leave a mark for sure.

I can feel his arousal against my own and that, together with everything I’m feeling, is making me nearly delirious. He’s not helping one bit by repeatedly rubbing against me.

I’m sure he knows that, too. I can feel his smile.

_And my hands are still trapped_ while he just leisurely continues his ministrations.

“Must be painful…” he mutters once he’s finished his second mark, now opting to trailing kisses down my shoulder.

I find it slightly difficult to form an intelligent sentence. “What?” I ask as I tilt my head to the side, allowing him easier access. 

He’s smiling again. 

“Down here,” he breathes and I suddenly feel his hand palm my arousal through the pants, pulling a moan from my lips as I press my eyes tightly together. 

“You…” I try, drawing in a deep breath when he brushes his fingers over the bulge again. “You… It must be more painful…” The man is clad in leather pants, for Heaven’s sake, whilst I am simply clad in somewhat normal fitting ones.

I hear him chuckle and I shiver again. “It is, but we’re not talking about me.”

I draw in a deep breath when his hand plays with the hem of my pants and for a moment I freeze, the realisation of what I’m doing, of what _he_ ’s doing, hitting me like a hammer. But then every sane thought vanquishes as his hand has somehow unzipped my pants and wrapped around my arousal. I snap for air, trying to get my hands free from his hold but he just leans in and presses a soft kiss to the place just under my ear.

“Let me take care of it…” he whispers hotly and I let out a low sound from the back of my throat, eyes closing tightly as I try to control my erratic breathing. “Please. Let me.” He squeezes and I shudder, eyes fluttering open again to look at him. His eyes are slightly glazed over, but there’s a determination there, almost glaring back at me, and I’ve already succumbed. A faint nod of my head and his lips form a pleased smile. 

He slowly starts moving his hand and I close my eyes again in a weak attempt at escaping all those intense emotions and feelings I’m experiencing. I’ve never been… touched by another man. Thought about it, yes, but only for a short time before shaking myself out of it, refusing to allow such thoughts in my mind when I knew it was impossible. But now-

“ _Oh_ ,” I breathe and lay my head back against the wall. Daesung is touching the place behind my ear with his mouth and his _hand_ … He’s teasing, rubbing, changing the pace now and then and it’s driving me absolutely _mad_. “ _Daesung_ ,” I groan in half protest, half desire, and I feel how he stills momentarily just by my call of his name.

Ah.

Now, that’s interesting.

“ _Daesung,_ ” I breathe, experimenting, and he bites down my neck in an attempt at covering up a low moan.

It obviously doesn’t work as I hear it all too well. It helps a bit that his mouth is right by my ear.

I feel myself smile before gasping when he suddenly decides to speed things up, his hand squeezing and rubbing and I’m _so close_. 

“Daesung, I’m-“ I pant and he covers my mouth with his, kissing me as he works on making me come undone. Oh-

“ _Fuck_ ,” I moan into the kiss as I’m thrown over the edge, my seeds spilling all over his hands. He breaks off to press his face against my shoulder, the hand he used to hold mine against the wall now letting go and falling to rest on my other shoulder as he groans. His breathing is as hard as mine, as erratic, and we both just stand for a moment, coming down to earth again and getting our breathing back to normal.

“That…” I breathe, but my mind is obviously still not up to forming intelligible words and so I just sigh and give up.

“Amazing,” Daesung sighs into my shirt, lifting his head to look at me with smiling eyes – literally. Not that I’m any better. His eyes then get a slightly glazed-over look as if he’s thinking deeply about something. A moment later he takes a step backwards as he raises one of his hands to his lips, tongue sticking out to-

Oh, _fuck_. I stare wide-eyed at him as I watch him _lick_ my own _cum_ right off of his fingers as if it was something overly delicious. A low sound escapes him as he raises his half-lidded eyes to meet mine, making me unable to look away as his tongue trails over his forefinger, lapping away what’s remaining and making sure not to leave anything behind.

Daesung is dangerous when he has been drinking. 

“I’m going to clean up,” he says, shaking me from my reverie and I blink and stare at him. He smiles softly, reaching out to run a hand over my cheek in a caress. “I can’t go to bed like this,” he explains, raising two brows and glancing down at himself and I follow his eyes and am not surprised to find the area around his groin sticky-looking. 

He closes in on me again, smile fading a bit and a bit of hesitation in his eyes now visible. “I’m not going to regret this tomorrow morning. I’m _never_ going to regret this.” He swallows dryly and lowers his eyes, seeming more and more nervous by the second. “I… You’re not going to forget all about this tomorrow, right? You’re not going to regret all that happened between us tonight? I-if you do I-“

I shush him, raising a hand to his chin and forcing him to look at me as I lean in to press a soft kiss against his lips. “Hey,” I say quietly. “I’m not going to forget nor regret anything from tonight. I promise.”

Daesung visibly sags and lets out a deep sigh I suspect he’s been holding in ever since he spoke up. But on his lips is a smile, a sweet and lovely smile and his eyes are soft, fond, as he looks at me. “Good,” he whispers. “Now, get out. I need to clean up.”

That reminds me. “How did you manage to unlock the door earlier?”

Daesung tilts his head, blinking innocently at me. He then smiles brightly and winks. “Kiss, not tell.” And then he kisses me but before I can even think of responding he’s pushed me out of the bathroom and locked the door and I’m left alone, staring at the object that’s now between me and Daesung. Why does he even need privacy after everything we’ve done?

I smile softly and just shake my head, sighing. “I like you, too,” I call and my smile widens just a tad when I hear the chuckle from the other side of the door.

I’ll have to get Daesung to drink more often.

xXx

The next day sees a way too bright Daesung cooking us food – a stark contrast to the hangover maknae – a lazy Seunghyun hyung and a slightly-but-not-as-much-hangover-as-maknae Jiyong and then me, feeling great if not a bit sleepy. 

“Hyuuung,” maknae whines, following Daesung with his eyes as the other walks around in the kitchen. “How can you be so awake and feel fine? You were as drunk as me yesterday!”

I snort, drinking from my cup of coffee. Tipsy maybe, but drunk? No way.

“That reminds me, hyung,” Jiyong says and turns around in his seat to face me. “Could you handle Daesung-ah yesterday?”

I am _so_ close to spitting out the coffee in my mouth but I manage to swallow it and look somewhat normal. Why does he have to ask like _that_? Before I can even answer, though, Daesung has opened his mouth and spoken.

“He could,” he says naturally, finally sitting down opposite of me. He glances at me and smiles, saying, “I wasn’t being too difficult, was I?” 

I open my mouth to answer, however, I am distracted by the way Daesung licks off some cream from his finger and I know he knows I’m looking. I subtly clear my throat and sip to my coffee, trying to ignore the show Daesung puts on. 

“Did something happen?” Seunghyun asks and this time I _do_ choke on the coffee, coughing and spluttering. Daesung is by my side instantly, patting my back as I gasp for air.

“W-what should h-have happened?” I rasp, looking at Seunghyun with tears in my eyes. Seunghyun tilts his head, doing a very fine expression of a confused puppy.

“I mean,” he says slowly, “did anything happen? Did he get sick? He _was_ pretty drunk which is unlike him.”

“I was good,” Daesung says, one of his hands having moved to my neck where it’s gently rubbing into the skin. “I’m sure hyung agrees.”

It’s the third time I’m about to choke and I quickly look down, memories of yesterday resurfacing and making me flush bright red. I try to concentrate on my coffee but Daesung’s hands massaging my shoulders now is distracting.

“He… didn’t get sick. He was just… tired,” I murmur, drinking more of my coffee. 

Jiyong hums, smiling slightly. “Tired, yeah. Still I do not think you slept before much later.”

“W-what do you mean?” I ask, feeling chills run down my spine when Daesung runs a hand down my arm before he sits opposite of me again. He’s the epitome of innocence this morning, which is funny as just the night before he was anything _but_.

“I mean,” Jiyong explains, grinning, “that Daesung-ah tends to be very, err, talkative when he’s this drunk. If you fell asleep shortly after getting him home, I’m surprised.”

“Why is all that important?” maknae whines. For once I’m glad that he’s the little whiny brat that he is. He shifts the attention from me to himself.

Jiyong groans. “Ya! Maknae! Don’t interrupt your hyungs when they talk, huh?”

I smile and finish my coffee without choking in it a second time. Jiyong and maknae continues bickering for a while, the three of us watching in amusement.

But apparently Jiyong isn’t done talking yet. “Hyung, I hope you had a good time,” he says nonchalantly and I splutter while Seunghyun chuckles softly. Daesung, too, is laughing while maknae just looks on in confusion. 

“ _W-what_?” I gasp and Jiyong laughs. 

“I know, hyung. It was my idea after all. Or, well, our idea,” he adds, sharing a look with Daesung and Seunghyun.

“Wait, wait, I’m missing something here!” maknae cries when I hide my face in my hands in misery, Daesung patting my shoulder. “Come on, hyuuungs, what are you talking about?”

“Don’t worry, maknae,” Jiyong smiles, turning to leave. “Hyungs took care of it.”

“Hyuuuungs! Why won’t you tell me? Come on! Hyungs never tell me anything! _Hyuuuuuungs!_ ”


	2. Prequel - (Drunk) Flowers Tell Tales of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong and Seunghyun are plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random title is random. (Okay, it actually isn't that random, but seeing as most of you probably won't get why I (and a couple of friends) find it so funny... Well. Random it is.)
> 
> Anyways, here's the prequel to Can't Hold Back, having finally decided that it's okay to upload it now. I got an idea and wrote it down despite marking this as complete... Ah well. I hope you like it.
> 
> Aah... I have said that this wouldn't be very long, but, err... You know what? Don't ever listen to me. This one is almost as long as the other. Sigh.
> 
> I don't know what's with me and writing in I-person. Huh.
> 
> I hope you like this one. Ehm, was there anything else..? I'm sure. Oh well. Enjoy!

”Hyuuuung, we have to do something.”

“About what?”

“About _them_.”

“Who?”

“Ya, hyung!”

Seunghyun laughs quietly and I throw him a glare, swatting at him. “Don’t laugh at your leader, you bastard.”

“Well, what can we do? It’s not like we can lock them in a room together and expect them to realise their feelings. It only works in movies.”

I’m quiet for a while, pursing my lips as I think. “… You sure? It’s worth a try.”

“We can do better than that,” he says dryly and I shrug.

“What else do you have in mind?” I ask and he frowns.

“You sure Daesung even likes him? Youngbae is obvious and while I think I’ve seen signs that Daesung likes him back, it’s not certain,” he says slowly and I whine, messing up my hair with a hand. 

“Aish, this is frustrating!” I pout and Seunghyun, the bastard, laughs at my pain. “First step is getting Daesung to spill the beans. That’s probably what’s going to be the hardest part, too.”

“Daesung won’t tell us willingly,” Seunghyun muses. “If he really likes Youngbae, he’ll keep quiet.”

“And that’s the problem,” I groan. “Maybe I can pull the ‘I’m the leader’ and make him tell me.” I snort at Seunghyun’s look. “Right, right, new plan.”

We sit like that the next few minutes, plotting and turning over ideas in our head. Nothing really comes to mind and I run a hand through my hair in frustration again.

“Shan’t we just try the ‘lock them in a room together’?” I ask just as the door to the living room opens and Daesung steps in, smiling at the both of us.

“Hyungs,” he greets, crossing the living room on his way to the stairs. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing much,” Seunghyun mutters, distracted, and Daesung throws me a look that I just answer with a shrug. He frowns before continuing on his way.

Seunghyun and I share a look next and I raise a brow in slight question. He smiles, eyes darting off to the kitchen, and I follow his line of sight, frowning for a second before it occurs to me, lips forming into a smile, too.

“Perfect.”

xXx

“Daesung-ah!” I call as I throw the door open and step inside. Daesung, sitting before the mirror, turns around to stare at me with a questioning look. “Maknae and Youngbae won’t be home until tomorrow, so let’s celebrate!”

“Celebrate… _what_ , exactly?” he questions and I roll my eyes, quickly walking over to him and slinging an arm around his shoulders. 

“Who cares! Let’s celebrate the future or the past or even now! We can also celebrate that Youngbae isn’t home to mother us.” I grin. “Or that maknae isn’t here to whine.”

He frowns shortly before smiling. “Celebrating sounds like fun, but-“

“We’ll drink!” Seunghyun announces from the doorway, holding a bottle of red wine. “We’ll get drunk and enjoy the night. We have nothing planned for tomorrow, so might as well.”

Daesung seems a bit hesitant, so I seize him by the wrist and forcibly drag him with me. “It’ll be fun, Daesung-ah! Besides, when was the last time the three of us had some fun together?” When he seems to ponder about it, I pat his head and mess up his hair. “Don’t think about it. Let’s just do it! Come on, come on! Drink with your hyungs!”

He smiles again. “Alright, alright.”

As I push Daesung towards the living room, I share a conspiring look with Seunghyun and we both smirk, eyeing the spiked bottle of liquor in Seunghyun’s hand. 

We’ll get Daesung to talk or go down with him. 

We make it to the living room and I distract Daesung with jokes while Seunghyun fills a glass with the spiked liquor, finding another bottle with un-spiked wine to pour into two other glasses once the other is filled to the brim. Hiding the bottle again, he hands Daesung the spiked glass of wine and then me one of the normal ones. 

“Cheers, Daesung-ah!” I smile, holding up my glass to Daesung. He smiles again, carefully, as if sensing that something isn’t right.

Better make him think of something else. Like the wine.

“Drink, dongsaeng!” Seunghyun cheers, drinking some mouthfuls of his own wine. He knows how to hold his liquor, so he isn’t too worried about drinking a couple of glasses, and I’m pretty much the same as him. 

“We should play a game,” I say, looking at them. “The loser drinks. You in?”

“What game?” Daesung asks and I secretly share another look with Seunghyun, smirking.

“Well, Daesung-ah…”

An hour and at least half of the spiked bottle later and Daesung is still giggling at something Seunghyun said two minutes ago. I laugh, too, but as I cheer with Daesung, I make sure not to drink anything. It wouldn’t be very wise to drink too much and forget our mission.

“Say, Daesung-ah, it has been a long time since you last dated someone. Are you in love right now?” Seunghyun asks as if reading my mind. We need that information coming!

Daesung looks at us with a frown for a good minute before his mask crumples and he nods, laughing. “Mmmh! This wine‘s great. It’s a good wine. Where’d you get it from? I think I’m… I’m in love with it. Can you be that? Can you? In love with wine? I am! It’s so… You know. And I love it!”

I almost facepalm. The hell? I steal a glance at Seunghyun and meet his slightly bemused eyes with a raised eyebrow.

This is the problem with drinking. You get drunk and think of the oddest things and speak them. Alcohol may loosen his tongue, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that he’ll talk about Youngbae unless we choose our words carefully. And we must. He’s not _that_ drunk yet and so he’ll probably wonder if we ask obvious questions.

Aish, this is a pain. What you won’t do for your dongsaeng and best friend, huh?

“Aish, Daesung-ah!” I laugh, throwing a pillow at him that he avoids with a less than graceful move. “A person! Person! You can’t date wine.”

“Sure?” he asks, looking at his glass with a frown. “That’s sa- Oh, my glass is empty! Leader, yours is empty, too!” 

Rascal.

“Hyuuung!” I whine at Seunghyun and he laughs, clearly getting some kind of sadistic and wicked satisfaction from watching me suffer. Wasn’t he my partner in crime? I pout at him and he shakes his head, smiling fondly, and leans forward to pour the un-spiked wine into my glass. I somehow manage to distract Daesung as Seunghyun finds the other bottle and pours the stronger liquor into his glass, reaching over to hand it to him. Daesung accepts it and cheers, gulping down at least half of it.

I share another look with Seunghyun.

We’ll have to make sure he doesn’t drink _too_ much. Only enough to talk.

“So, Daesung-ah,” I start, but he interjects me with a loud “Cheers, Leader! Cheers, hyung!” and beams at Seunghyun and me. I close my eyes shortly before opening them again, grinning back and cheering with him, the glasses clinking and the wine sloshing. 

“So, besides the wine, dongsaeng…” Seunghyun tries, watching Daesung as he stares fascinated on his glass as if wine were something he’d never set his eyes on before. “Are you in love with anyone at the moment?”

“In love?” he repeats, tilting his head cutely and I lean a little closer, biting my lower lip in anticipation for his answer. “No.” 

I almost break down in tears of frustration.

“You sure?” Seunghyun asks and I can hear the same frustration I’m feeling in his tone. Daesung looks at us, frowning, and nods. 

“I’m not in love with anyone,” he insists and I want to reach out and shake him to his senses.

“Cheers!” I yell instead and he’s laughing again, downing the glass of wine, ignorant of the light glare I throw his way for being such a persistent little fucker.

The ‘Lock-them-in-a-room-together-and-wait-and-see-what-happens’ plan sounds better and better for each second.

“Time for another game,” Seunghyun voices and I meet his eyes over the glass’ edge when he adds, “We’re not anywhere near drunk enough yet!”

And so we play another game, a card game, where we cheat to make sure that Daesung keeps drinking and we keep being somewhat sober. He doesn’t realise this and so just whines about Seunghyun and I winning every time because of luck and it’s _unfair_.

I hide a smirk behind the glass when Daesung loses again and pouts childishly, announcing that he’s not going to play anymore.

Oh well. He’s almost drunk a bottle of – spiked – wine all by himself, after all. 

But is it enough for him to talk?

Seunghyun and I are not admitting defeat just yet. A little _no_ isn’t going to hinder us.

“Daesung-ah-“ I try but am _once again_ cut off by his whining.

“How come you win all th’ time?” he pouts, throwing Seunghyun a pair of puppy eyes. “’S not _faaair_! I should win.”

“Ya!” I cry, raising a fist and waving it at him. “Don’t cut off your leader when he’s talking!” 

He throws me a long look and I narrow my eyes at him, making him smile brightly and innocently.

I sigh. I must remember the mission. Leaning back, I look down at my glass as I ask, “Do you know why Youngbae hasn’t really been dating?”

Daesung tilts his head and looks intently at me and I blink at the seriousness in his eyes. “Because he can’t score?”

I choke on the wine I was about to swallow and cough and croak, tears gathering in my eyes as I can’t decide on whether I should continue laughing or try to breathe. Seunghyun leans forward to pat my back in an attempt to help me breathe again, but I can’t stop laughing which doesn’t help my predicament at all. Eventually Daesung comes to my aid, too, and together he and Seunghyun get me to stop laughing and instead take in a couple of sharp intakes of breath, both way too amused.

“ _Ya!_ ” I cough, still chuckling as I raise my eyes to Daesung’s. “Don’t make fun of your hyung! He _can_ score.”

“Maybe, but he can’t take a hint,” he mutters and I latch onto that.

“What’d ya say?”

“Hyungs know,” he drawls, pointing at us with a finger. “’M sure Dara had a crush on him at some point, but he didn’t realise it.”

This kid. I’m going to strangle him for being so evasive.

Seunghyun obviously senses this and leans forward, pouring wine into my and his own glass from a newly opened bottle. “Cheers!” he says, smile so big that his dimples show and I can’t help but smile a bit as I raise the glass and cheer, almost downing the whole glass.

I can’t give up yet. I’ve _seen_ the glances Daesung keeps sending my best friend. We must approach this from another angle.

Seunghyun to the rescue once again. “Maybe he just wasn’t interested in her,” he says nonchalantly, shrugging and sipping to his wine. I’m sure he’s the least drunk one of us. I feel tipsy, but he’s probably not even feeling the effects yet. Daesung, on the other hand… Is slowly starting to act more and more drunk, I notice with a faint smirk and watch the younger snuggle with a pillow, mumbling something inaudible as he stares at the glass of wine in his hand.

“I’m sure he’d be interested if he had caught the hints,” he mumbles and I lean forward again, listening closely to what he says. “She’s pretty. Who wouldn’t date a pretty girl? She’s nice, too. Cute. And…” He cuts himself off and I lean closer yet, narrowing my eyes and biting down on my lip.

“ _And_..?” I prompt and he looks at me with a frown. 

“ _And_ they seem to enjoy each other’s company,” he finishes.

Fuck this shit. We’re locking them in a room together.

I turn to Seunghyun, the words on my lips and I’m moments from letting them out, but then I notice his thoughtful eyes on Daesung and I keep quiet for now, turning around once again to face Daesung whose eyes are on the now empty glass of wine again. 

“There’s another _and_ ,” Seunghyun says gently and Daesung tilts his head to look at us, smiling slightly.

“Another _and_?” he repeats, snorting quietly and returning his attention to the glass. “… ‘S empty.”

I roll my eyes fondly at him and hold out my hand to Seunghyun who gives me the bottle, normal, this time, as we sense we’re slowly getting somewhere. Maybe the alcohol just needs to get into his blood. It usually kicks in some time after consumption, after all. 

I ask for Daesung’s glass with a hand gesture and Seunghyun probes further as I pour the red liquor into the glass, listening closely.

“Another _and_ ,” he nods, accepting the bottle when I pass it back to him and placing it on the table. “That wasn’t the _and_ you initially thought of, was it?”

Daesung sits up to receive the glass I hand over to him and drinks a bit, keeping quiet all the while. Seunghyun waits patiently while I bite my lip again in anticipation.

“What’re you trying to say?” he eventually asks and I lean back in the couch to massage my temples. I’m feeling a headache approaching and it’s _not_ because of the alcohol. Damn evasive brat.

Seunghyun is incredibly patient. “I think you know,” he says and Daesung frowns, lowering his eyes to his hands that are fiddling with the glass. 

I should look at this in another way. He’s not comfortable telling his secrets to us, his oldest hyung and his leader. We ought to trust each other in this group. We’re family and what is a family who can’t talk with each other about these things? 

“’M tired,” Daesung murmurs, closing his eyes and sprawling on the couch, spilling some of the wine on himself in the act. He tries to drink while lying down and I stifle a soft laugh when he stares at the glass as if _it_ is at fault for him not being able to drink while lying down without spilling even more of the wine on himself. 

“Mmmh, it’s late,” I mutter and prop my feet up on the couch, falling back to lie on Seunghyun’s lap. “But there’s something,” I insist with a slight slur that I ignore. 

“There’s nothing,” Daesung says and I sigh, closing my eyes and placing my glass on the table. “He’d be more interested in Dara if she were still into him. I… He doesn’t see the hints. At all.” At this I open one eye and peak at him. 

“You are talking about hints again,” Seunghyun observes in a murmur and Daesung downs the last of his wine, placing the glass on the table with a _clank_. 

“What else can I do?” he mutters, throwing an arm over his eyes and sighing. “He likes Dara. I’m his friend.”

There. _Right there_. Mission accomplished.

I smile in satisfaction and turn a bit, burrowing my face against Seunghyun’s stomach. “Don’t worry, Daesung-ah. Your hyungs will help you.”

“With what?” he asks back, slowly and thoughtfully, as if he’s not really awake, and my smile widens. 

“Trust your leader,” I say in a soft sing-song voice. “Trust your hyungs.”

“Mmmh,” is his answer, drowsy, and I chuckle, knowing he’s already half asleep. 

“See, hyung?” I murmur softly, sighing. “I told you. I-“

Seunghyun cuts me off with a hush. “Yeah, yeah. Be quiet. Sleep.” One of his hands settles in my hair and I smile, fondly, drifting off to sleep with his heartbeat as my lullaby.

xXx

“I leave you for two days, _two days_ , and this is what you do?!”

The voice slowly forces me out of my peaceful sleep and I groan, feeling for a pillow to throw at my long-time friend without opening my eyes. “Shut up. G’ away. ‘M tired.”

The pillow comes flying back and I hiss, eyes snapping open to glare at Youngbae who’s frowning back at me, standing with his arms crossed over his chest like the mother he is. “Why have you been drinking?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” I mutter and snuggle closer to my Seunghyun-pillow who hasn’t awoken yet, masterfully sleeping even for Youngbae’s voice. I don’t know how he does it. I envy him. 

I hear Youngbae sigh and then sense him leave. I fall back into a light slumber in his absence but am awoken again when he returns and pokes my forehead with a finger. I open my eyes again to glare at him, but when I see the glass of water he’s holding out to me together with two aspirins, my frown evens out and I smile instead, grateful. I sit up and accept them, quickly downing the aspirins with the water. 

“Thanks, hyung,” I sigh, leaning back against the couch and closing my eyes again. I then pry one eye open when I hear Youngbae’s retreating steps, just in time to see him crouch by Daesung’s side, and quickly say, “Let him sleep for a bit longer.”

Youngbae glances back at me, a brow raised, but then just shrugs and stands back up, once again leaving the room. I turn slightly to rouse Seunghyun from his sleep. He awakens just in time for Youngbae to get back with another glass and a pair of aspirins that he wordlessly hands over to Seunghyun who smiles sheepishly. 

“Where’s maknae?” I ask when Seunghyun has downed the glass and pills. “He came home with you, right? And what’s the time?”

“He’s in the kitchen,” Youngbae answers my first question, crossing his arms again as he stares down at us. “It’s midday.”

I beam at him and nudge him with my foot and he finally allows a smile to form on his lips. “What’s maknae doing in the kitchen? Surprised he wasn’t the one to wake us up.”

Youngbae sits down, careful of Seunghyun and me, and is just about to answer when another voice cuts him off.

“I’m cooking you hangover food!” Maknae enters the room with a tray, carefully stepping over to us and placing it on the table without spilling any of the content in the bowls. 

Seunghyun frowns, looking at the two of them. “For how long have you been back?” 

Maknae smiles, handing Seunghyun a bowl and some chop sticks. “A few hours, I think.”

“Huh,” I mutter and accept the bowl he hands me next. “I thought you just came home.”

“Nah,” Youngbae says, stealing a glance at Daesung’s sleeping form on the other sofa. “We let you sleep a bit longer. Knew you’d probably appreciate it.”

“We do,” Seunghyun says, smiling, before turning to maknae to say, “This is good.”

Maknae beams and Youngbae and I both laugh. Maknae proceeds to hand Youngbae a bowl, too, and then looks towards Daesung before looking back at me, a question in his expression. “Should I let him sleep?”

I shake my head. “Just wake him. If he feels too sick, he can go back to sleep after some food and aspirins. Food will do him good after yesterday, as will the aspirins.”

Maknae nods to show that he understands and then walks over to Daesung just as Youngbae leaves once again to the kitchen, shaking him awake. Daesung mumbles something in his sleep, swatting at maknae, who in mock insult shakes the other a bit rougher, finally arousing him.

A groan leaves him and he misses against the light, throwing an arm over his eyes and whining in misery. Seunghyun and I laugh, as does maknae. 

“Here, water.” Youngbae’s back, crouching at Daesung’s side and handing him the aspirins and a glass. “Take them. It’ll make you feel better. After some food, you may go back to sleep if you want to.”

Daesung nods and quickly downs the pills, grimacing and then thanking Youngbae. He sits up and accepts the bowl maknae hands him, smiling in gratitude. “Welcome back,” he says and I blink, realising that he’s the first to say that.

“Welcome back, yes,” Seunghyun says, chuckling, and I repeat his words and we all laugh, settling down in the couches to eat and chat about what Youngbae and maknae have been doing while away. 

I share several looks with Seunghyun during the hour we spend talking and eating. We both notice the stolen glances from both Youngbae and Daesung and, now that we are aware of them, the hints from Daesung’s side, namely a lingering touch here and there, for example when he at one point grabs Youngbae’s hand to thank him for the aspirins, telling him how his headache is gone and what a relief that is. Youngbae smiles at him and then, together with maknae, gathers the bowls and glasses and returns to the kitchen to clean up. 

Seunghyun and I sit down, one on each side of Daesung, and I sling an arm around his shoulders, grinning wickedly. “So, Daesung-ah, remember anything from yesterday?”

Daesung frowns, seemingly trying to recall what exactly _did_ happen, and I know he remembers when I see his eyes widen slightly. “Hyungs-“

“We’ll keep our word, dongsaeng-ah,” Seunghyun says, chuckling.

“But… How?” Daesung asks timidly, glancing in the direction of the kitchen – of Youngbae. “It’s… He doesn’t-“

“Trust us,” I say, grinning. “Say, how do you think playing drunk to the upcoming party next week sounds?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you spot any mistakes, do not hesitate to notify me. I'm coming down with a cold and am tired, so I've probably been more sloppy in my editing than normally.
> 
> Well, I really hope you liked it! And found it funny. I don't know how any of them are when they are drunk. Ergh.
> 
> ... I have to think of what's going to happen in Give into the Night/Fragments of the Heart. I have some ideas for the first part, but the rest... I'm off to plot some more angst (ooops, spoiler. Or is it?)
> 
> (If you spot a liiittle bit of GTOP... I've not nothing to say in my defence.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate the time you take to read my fanfictions! 감사합니다!

**Author's Note:**

> Should this be Explicit instead of Mature? I do not think it's too explicit, but... 
> 
> Errrr, anyways. Hope it was to your liking.
> 
> Here are the sentences my dearly beloved friends gave me:
> 
> 1: "It’s not that I don’t appreciate your thoughts on this matter, but can’t you please get out of the bathroom while I’m on the toilet?!"
> 
> 2: "I can't hold it back any longer. I just wanna have you."
> 
> The first one in particular was mean.
> 
> Oh, and a prequel is in the making as we speak (/write). I don't know when it'll be complete, but it will be shorter and will be posted as a 'second' chapter despite it being a prequel.
> 
> Well, now I'm off to think of what's going to happen in GitN...


End file.
